The Animaniacs Movie
The Animaniacs Movie is a 2015 Live-action/computer animated musical adventure comedy film. Based on the 1993 animated show by Tom Ruegger. It stars Ryan Gosling, Kevin James, Kevin Spacey, Jim Carrey, and Mila Kunis, with the voices of Steve Zahn, Justin Timberlake, and Ellen Page. It was released on February 6th, 2015. Cast * Ryan Gosling as Kevin Jackson * Matthew Broderick as Fred Hauser * Kevin Spacey as Thaddeus J. Plotz * Jim Carrey as Dr. Otto Scratchansniff * Mila Kunis as Olivia “Hello Nurse” * Kevin James as Ralph “The Security Guard” * Michael Douglas as Chris Goldthwait * Idris Elba as Mickey Frewer * Bloom Loom as Barbara The Song Girl * Hugh Jackman and Emily Blunt as Mindy’s Parents * Steve Harvey as Mr. Babysitter * Judi Dench as The Narrator * Brendan Fraser as D.J. Drake (uncredited) * Benjamin Bratt as W.A.R.N.E.R. the robotic A.I. of the Animaniacs (uncredited) Voice Cast * Steve Zahn as Yakko Warner * Justin Timberlake as Wakko Warner * Ellen Page as Dot Warner * Julia Roberts as Slappy Squirrel * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Skippy Squirrel * Jennifer Lawrence as Minerva Mink * Emma Watson as Rita The Cat * Dustin Hoffman as Runt The Dog * Michael Caine and Helen Mirren as Mr. and Mrs. Warner, the deceased parents of Yakko, Wakko, and Dot (uncredited) * Vanilla Ice as Vanilla Mice (uncredited) * Katherine Von Til as Betty Boop (uncredited) * There are also appearances of characters from Looney Tunes, The Simpsons, Toy Story, Shrek, Mickey Mouse & Friends, Disney Princesses, Tiny Toon Adventures, Alvin & The Chipmunks, Popeye, Scooby-Doo, The Loud House, Sesame Street and more. Receptions Review aggreator Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a score of 45% with based on 197 reviews, with a rating average of 4.5 out of 10. The site’s critical consensus reads: ”''Although The Animaniacs Movie will please children with it’s harmless charm and humor, the movie will just bewilder older people with a gawky script and unfriendly characters.” On Metacritic which assigned a normalized rating out of 100 to views from critics, the film is considered to have “mixed or average reviews” with a rating of 53 based on 68 reviews. Joe Leydon of ''Variety called the film a “unfriendly, but frequently humorous trifle that might be a potent B.O. performer, with mean-spirited characters, and a very awkward, bizarre and cringeworthy script, you would be better off watching a Disney movie instead, this movie felt like it was another one of those embarrassingly short on kidpics.” and noted that “homevoid prospects are gigantic.” the home video prediction later proved to be accurate. David Edelstein gave it a one star out of five, saying “it teaches kids a horrible lesson teaching children with so many absurdity, grotesque humor, nasty adult jokes, intense violence, enmity, and the main characters had nothing but unbearable sex jokes. Skip this movie, and take your children to see much better family movies.” The critics for ''The Guardian ''and ''The Observer ''were split, with Phillip French saying “''The Animaniacs Movie has nothing but bunches of dopey scenes, bawdy humor, a bewildering script, and unfriendly characters.” ''giving it a one star out of five star, while Peter Bradshaw saying that “it is a film that kids will delight kids and adults will find it passable.” Reviews Here are some more reviews that people had to say about the movie. # ”''The rose-cheekedness of three main characters will easily delight the young ones, while the parents will find it, bizarre, but worth-watching. ''- Andrew Baker: Variety # ''“It’s easy to ask why these weird main characters wanted to make that movie, the answer is: the money.” ''- Sandie Angulo Chen - Common Sense Media # ''“Now it’s the brilliant time for the parents and young children to simply destroy the movie with a hammer.” ''- Neil Genzlinger: The NY Times Category:2015 films Category:Movies based on cartoons Category:PG Category:Movies Category:Animaniacs Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:3D Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:2D animation Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:Films based on animated television series Category:Films based on television series Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films